


Little things

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, everyone knows, everyone sees it, ugh they're such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	Little things

After what happened with the witch, Lora wanted to know more about the supernatural. The tall man, Sam she thinks his name is, said that she can stay here in the bunker all the time she wants, he showed her the library and Lora is nose deep into the books since then. Sometimes Jules comes to give her company and Lora asks her every question that comes to her mind she can't find the answer to in the books. That's how, one day, during a break from studying, Lora asks her something that's bugging her mind since when she woke up the first time in the bunker.

«Jules» she calls. 

The other woman raises her eyes from the computer, «Yeah?»

«You know Jack, right?» at Jules' nod, Lora continues, «He said that that guy, Castiel, is one of his dads, but I don't see him close to any other man here so I was wondering if... you know... his other father is still with us?» she whispers the last part, «I'm kinda afraid to ask him in case I open a wound or something»

Jules raises her eyebrows, «I don't know...» she says, «I didn't even know Castiel was in a relationship»

«Oh» Lora says, trying to hide her disappointment. Maybe she didn't succeed because Jules says, «I'm sorry kid, but I'm not here long. Maybe you can ask someone else?»

«Yes, I will» Lora smiles, «Thank you»

◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟

Some days later, Lora is helping Jordan, a man in his 30s with red hair and a goatee, put away the ingredients for the spell they performed to help some hunters with a case. Lora was reclutant at first due to her encounter with the witch, but Jordan explained that the spells they do are mostly white magic and she wouldn't be affected.

«Jordan?» she says in the silence between them, «what can you tell me about Jack?»

Jordan looks down from the chair is standing on, «Jack?» he asks, taking the jar Lora hands him, «brilliant kid, very considerate. Why?» he smirks, «You got a crush on him?»

Lora gives him a bitch face, «I don't have a crush on him, we're just good friends»

«Uh uh»

Lora rolls her eyes, «I'm gay Jordan» _if there's someone I have a crush on here, it's Maggie_ , she thinks but doesn't say.

«Oh, I'm sorry» Jordan says, «why you askin' me about him then?»

Lora shrugs, «I was wondering if you knew about his parents»

«Why don't you ask him?» Jordan says getting down to be at eye level.

«I'm a trainee and even I know how difficult this life can be, I don't want to hurt him when our friendship is still new»

«Yeah, I get it» Jordan puts one hand on her shoulder, squeezing, «All I know is that his mother died when he was born, sorry»

«Damn» she says, biting her lip, «He said that Castiel was one of his dads...?»

«Oh, yeah, I think it all comes down to that guy... Dean, I think his name is... We spent three weeks looking for him and Cas was a wreck, like my ma when pops was missing»

«Oh God» she exclaim, «Did it turned out ok?»

Jordan shrugs, «They found him dead behind a whorehouse, a lot of cocaine in his body»

«I'm so sorry»

«It's ok» he waves one hand, «Anyway, if you want to know more, maybe you can ask Mary, she's been with Jack a lot more than me, she knows him better»

«Thank you, Jordan»

«No problem» he smiles, getting up on the chair again, «Now pass me the bats' wings»

◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟

The moment she and Jordan finish with their task, Lora goes to look for Mary. Joe, a tall man with long hair and beard, tells her that she's in the garage with Bobby and Anthony checking the cars. She thanks him and walks to the garage. The door is slightly open and Lora can hear Anthony yell, «Oh yes, that's what I call real music» over the first notes of AC/DC's _Shoot to thrill_. Lora knocks on the door before letting herself in. She sees Anthony swaying to the music, a screwdriver in his hand he uses as microphone while he sings along with Brian Johnson and Bobby rolling his eyes muttering something about today's youth that makes Mary laugh. Lora clears her throat and all three of them stop to look at her. Mary smiles and waves at Lora to come closer.

«I'm sorry to interrupt» she says politely.

«Interrupt?» Anthony chuckles, «You're not interrupting, we were just screwing around»

«Yeah» Bobby says from under the hood of a truck, «It's just me who's working here,» he scoffs, but without real heat in his voice, «take a beer and join us»

«Oh no,» Lora says, «I can't drink»

«Minor?» Bobby asks.

«No» Lora smiles, «teetotaler»

«More beer for me!» Anthony exclaims, taking a bottle from the fridge.

«Careful with that, Tony» Mary warns, «do not abuse it»

«You're not my mom» he winks at her, «I'm a man of iron, nothing can kill me»

Mary just rolls her eyes and turns to Lora, «How can I help you, sweetie?»

«Well, uhm, I've been told you know Jack very well and I was wondering if you could tell me about his parents» when Mary raises one eyebrow, Lora explains, «He told me Cas is one of his dads and Jordan told me that Jack's mom died when he was born, and I was wondering if it's safe to ask him more about his family»

Mary's smile is sweet and mom-like when she walks her to the nearest stool.

«Jack lost a great deal. Yes, his mother died when he was born so he never met her, but he loves her very much. His father turned out to be a dick, so Cas took him in and since then Jack sees him as a father, he found a true family here»

«And he found his other dad again just few days ago» Anthony interrupts. «What?» he says when Mary looks at him, «As if you didn't see how both Dean and Cas look at each other half the time, it's so obvious» he groans, taking a sip of his beer.

Mary turns back to Lora, «It's not my place to say, but if you want to ask Jack more about his family, you won't open any wound, trust me»

She smiles and Lora smiles back.

◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟ ◞✦◜ ◝✦◟

Lora doesn't have time to ask Jack about his true family, partly because the occasion never presented itself and partly because Sam took him on a hunt two days ago. She thinks that they'll probably talk when they're both back to the bunker, since Jules wanted to see how she'll do on the field. It's her first hunt, a demon, nothing too difficult. Lora is walking to the garage where Jules is waiting when she sees Dean and Cas walking in the opposite direction, apparently deep in a converstaion. They raise their eyes when they meet and Dean smiles at her.

«Hey guys» she calls from her shoulder. When the men turn around, she says, «I hope you're proud of Jack, he's such a gentleman, you guys really did a good job at raising him and giving him a family, with two loving dads as yourselves»

Dean fights a blush at that and almost corrects her, but Lora rounds the corner too fast and he doesn't have the chance. Next to him, Cas chuckles, the bastard, and takes his elbow, bringing him back to their conversation. And, well, if Cas's hand sneaks its way into Dean's, no one is the wiser.


End file.
